Gold
Gold '''(or Gold) '''is a pleasure to own and possess, as many people have discovered throughout the ages and around the world. Gold is a very stubborn element when it comes to reacting to or combining with other elements. Keeping this in mind helps to explain many things about gold. There are very few true gold ores, besides native gold, because it forms a major part of only a few rare minerals, it is found as little more than a trace in a few others or it is alloyed to a small extent with other metals such as silver. Gold is almost completely unreactive and because of such, has been used for all kinds of decorations. Gold is a great medium metal for jewelry, as it never tarnishes. Native gold wires emerging from massive white quartz can make for a visually stunning specimen. A few of the minerals that bear gold in their respective formulas are in a subclass of sulfides called the tellurides. The element gold seems to have an affinity for tellurium and this is one of the only elements that gold can bond with easily. In fact only a few rare tellurides are found without gold. A few of the tellurides are nagyagite, calaverite, sylvanite and krennerite. These are all minor ores of gold and their contributions to the supply of gold pales next to native gold`s own contribution. originally these minerals were associated with nativr gold. There are a number of minerals that are aptly named "Fool's Gold" because only a fool could believe they are gold! Actually, it is easy for people who see shiny gold colored flakes sparkling at them from some rock they just picked up to believe that they have struck pay-dirt. Gold's ductility, sectility, density and softness are usually sufficient to distinguish it from the much cheaper imposters. The most famous "fool's gold" is the very common sulfide, pyrite. Chalcopyrite, marcasite and just about any gold colored sulfide has been also proven to be worthy the "fool's gold" moniker. Weathered flakes of biotite which can sport a bright yellow color and a nice flash of light when viewed just right have also been mistaken for gold. Gold specimens are sometimes artistically stunning and a good investment as well. After all, it is gold, which never seems to lose its value. Good natural specimens are more expensive than their actual weight value. This is to be expected as good gold crystals are somewhat scarce (most are disolved, crushed, or melted down as part of the mining process) and the only justification for preserving a specimen is the expectation that it will bring a higher price in its natural state. Uses gold is a very soft and rare metal, meaning that it makes great jewelry, statues, and decorations! Gold is also a great conductor of electricity, and is better then copper. a small flake gold can also be flattened into a wire over a mile long. Gold in its natural state is of great value to private, or even public collectors.Category:MineralsCategory:Precious MetalsCategory:Native ElementsCategory:Native MetalsCategory:Metallic MneralsCategory:Majestic Minerals